Titanfall: Dark Renegade
by Aries Phoenix Prime
Summary: When humanity meets with great power, comes deception, death and greed. When the heroes stepped in at a wrong time. Can they survive?
1. Greed's Paradise

(In the year 2317)

One day in Mobilus, time waves somehow manage to freeze the planet in place, along with Sonic and others. While Earth was unaffected by this rare event.

While On Earth. The I.M.C (Formerly known as the G.U.N), earth's re-known protectors. Had turned to greed because of the multi-billionaire, Tarion Narin. He took control and muscled in on other cities, villages and diamond mines. To the point that the civilians started stealing their weapons and tech, and then fighting back and igniting a war on their hands. The Militia was founded outnumbered, despite having the Titan mech suits. The I.M.C had even more firepower and manpower.

Soon after the dark revolution, humanity on Earth was overcrowded to 11.2 Billion people. During the chaos, they builded a colony on Mars, the Moon and in orbit near the Earth. All within the 300 year cycle of the war.

* * *

(Mobilus - Tails's Lab)

After the time freeze stopped, the heroes decided to go back to earth.

Sonic: Damn, its been long since we stepped into Earth. Wonder how it looks now?

Tails: Dunno, things kinda looked the same as we were on Mobilus. But lets see if the Earth doesn't.

Knuckles: Unless something was very wrong

The device activate, but Tails forgot and punched in the wrong code. And teleporting them to Mars.

* * *

(Mars - Surface)

They just realise that this is Mars.

Amy Rose: Tails, what the hell you just did?

Tails: Huh? This isn't the Earth. We're on Mars!

Sonic: No shit, and why aren't we suffocating yet? And the skies look kinda normal.

Tails: (Uses scanner) I'm noticing that the conditions are reversed, to suit whatever life that can walk on this surface.

Sonic: There's a generator that must be doing all of this.

Then, a large transport ship flew over their heads. It drops one

I.M.C Soldier: Identify yourselves!

Tails: We just got here. Just need transportation to get the hell out!

I.M.C Soldier: You guys just found the only ride out here, lucky bastards.

They got on the ship.

* * *

(Mars - I.M.C Transport Ship)

The Vessel was full of civilians, looked like they were from the slums of a town. Amy was the first one to notice something seemed wrong.

I.M.C Soldier: So, you're not from around these part, hadn't you?

Sonic: Nope..

I.M.C Soldier #2: Well, we're just transporting some civies to the reform center.

Amy Rose: Wha?

I.M.C Soldier: The center for the poor, giving them jobs to work their way up.

Amy Rose: That sounds just about right.

I.M.C Soldier: Hold on, we're be right back.

The Soldiers walked to somewhere else. Some civilian spoke out.

Swindler: You're statement was correct, they're only enslaving us.

Sonic: How?

Swindler: You're gonna find out, sooner or later.

Amy Rose: You not even making any sense.

The Swindler ignores her last sentence. The pilot informs the crew for landing.

Pilot: Attention all crew and civilian personnel, we're about to land on Yvlern City. Prepare for disembark.

They look out the window, the Terraformation on Mars had a extra effect, and it looked great.

Tails: Holy crap! There's a sea out there too.

I.M.C Soldier: Well, there's-

Sonic: Already knew that.

* * *

**Welcome to Titanfall: Dark Renegade.**


	2. Freedom Lost

As the ship stops at the spaceport. They were taken on a tour throughout the city. Several times while driving, Amy would see I.M.C Guards holding up various shops and houses. And all of that would cause to doubt about the army's purpose and ways of protection, and maybe thinking that they were corrupt...

* * *

(Yvlern City - Residential Block 12A - Apartment 7C)

(11:10 PM)

Amy Rose: Guys, i'm thinking that this "I.M.C" are nothing but trouble awaiting for us.

Tails: Are you sure? That could be just crazy people talking nonsense.

Amy Rose: I'm not kidding. I just saw a two civilians held up at gunpoint with the I.M.C, doing all of the dirty work.

Sonic: Just relax, some criminals trying to make them a bad name. But it isn't real.

Amy Rose: You just... Ugh, i'll try to not stress myself.

After that moment, they rested for the day.

* * *

(Yvlern City - Residential Block 6A - Supermarket Parking Lot)

The day was going normal for the heroes, until.

Sonic: God, these lines are stupid.

Tails: Hold on, i'm seeing something.

Five APC's stops at the market. With guards coming out.

I.M.C Guard: Hands in the air! NOW!

Knuckles: What the hell's going on?!

I.M.C Guard: Everyone's under arrest for harboring and supplying food for the illegal immigrants into the city. You got 30 seconds before you're hauled away.

The person no other than Sally. The one who's supporting the immigrants, appears.

Sally: I'm the one who's doing this.

I.M.C Guard: This is too easy. Hand them over, or we're gonna shoot.

Sally: No...

I.M.C Guard: C'mon, you want these people to die because of your small, hard-ass head?

Sally: (Laughs) Not that either, just feeding these very nice people that you just ripped off. Because of your money hungry stomach.

I.M.C Guard #2: Forget it, lets just-

Sally: HELL NO!

I.M.C Guard: Oh, so this banshee decided to let out the screecher!

Sally: I will protect these honest people, instead of corrupted, greedy bitches!

Sonic: Sally! Don't do this!

Sally: Sonic? What are you doing here?!

I.M.C Guard: OK, screw this!

The guard shoots about 6 bullets, and killing her.

Sonic: No... You son of a BITCH!

I.M.C Guard: Don't try it, one less hard-head to worry about. The sooner we purge this crap, the sooner we have a bearable problem at our hands.

I.M.C Guard #3: (Contacting call receiver) 3-2, we got 47 immigrants at Residential Block 6A, supermarket, one dead. Requesting a prison vehicle unit.

Call Receiver: We got one heading your way, 3-2. ETA: 3 minutes.

I.M.C Guard: Alright, don't try anything stupid, or end up like her.


	3. Resparking Lost Hope

Amy's POV: The rest of them was stuffed into the Prison truck, and for Sally? They just left her for the vultures to eat. At least they had a meal to eat, unlike these honest civilians they get nothing while the I.M.C rob, kill and bribe their way through the top. Until the civilians lost their will to fight and survive. I mean, you can give one person a coin for a moment and next, shot dead on the sidewalk. Even if a civilian saw that and tries to tell anyone, they're gonna get arrested or killed. The worse part, no one even tried to generate to courage fight back. The honest ones are now, left alone for dead.

Part two of Amy's POV: Everyone was staring us, because if anyone tried to do something. They get shot. They say the I.M.C were our protectors, until greed overshadowed their heroic actions and lost the means of a true guardian. Now supporting the corrupt, greedy assholes of society, getting away scott-free. Everyone's hope was decreasing by the minute.

Part three of Amy's POV: All of a sudden, a rocket shell hits a patrol car behind us. The soldiers got out quickly, and the next thing you know. They were killed when they set foot outside. Then, our hopes sparked as some kind of a Militia jumped out of the blue, hijacked the truck and evaded several hundred patrol cars around the block. We were saved from an fatal end if they didn't show up. Now, awaiting eagerly for the leader to show his face. We can finally get some answers to all of this shit.


End file.
